


Маленькие жертвы

by Ipocrita



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:52:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipocrita/pseuds/Ipocrita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все мы приносим жертвы ради достижения цели. Кто-то жертвует деньгами, кто-то властью, а кто-то людьми<br/>http://www.10pix.ru/img1/170411/6621874.png</p>
            </blockquote>





	Маленькие жертвы

У нее было слишком белое лицо. Это первое, что Эрик заметил, зайдя в палату. Девушка на кушетке, запутанная в провода, через которые в нее вливали жизнь и которые управляли ее телом, как нити марионетки, была неживой. Черты ее лица заострились, кожа обтянула острые скулы, и профессор был уверен, что под одеялом и больничной робой так же высохло, выбелилось тело. Только провода-нити держали ее здесь.  
– Мисс Смитсон в коме уже год. Шанс на то, что она придет в себя, ничтожно мал, – врач привычно проверил показания приборов, потом повернулся к Селвигу. – Впрочем, ее отец уверен, что она все слышит и понимает. Увы, научно я вам этого подтвердить не могу.  
– Вы можете оставить меня с ней на минутку?  
Эрик нервно улыбнулся, стараясь скрыть свой страх. Девушка была похожа на спящего вампира из сказок. Он никогда не верил в сказки - их заменяли формулы, расчеты и научные факты, - но где-то в глубине его души остался детский страх перед монстрами, о которых рассказывали при свете фонарика в лагере скаутов, или героями сказок матери, которые теперь казались жутковатыми. Этот страх жил в каждом человеке с детства, генетически проверенный, запрятанный где-то в коде ДНК. Этот страх приказывал ему бежать куда подальше от девушки с белым лицом и черными волосами, отросшими за время комы, от палаты, от больницы, от города Нью-Йорк, казавшегося слишком шумным и активным после пустынь Техаса.  
– Конечно. Раз ее отец вам разрешил, я тем более не буду мешать. Только ничего не трогайте.  
Дверь за врачом закрылась, и Селвигу отчетливо послышался противный скрип, как в фильмах ужасов, когда закрываются двери склепа. Возможно, только послышался.

Целый месяц он был сам не свой. В самом прямом смысле – не принадлежал себе. Точно как это тело в сетке капельниц и датчиков, Эрика подвесили на нитки и управляли каждым шагом.  
Все началось с провалов в памяти: он приходил в себя где-то в кафе за чашкой кофе, которую не заказывал, или с книжкой, которую не собирался читать. Эрик просыпался в чужих заброшенных домах, посреди пустыни или в автобусе, идущем до столицы штата. Его будто вели на поводке. Как корову на бойню. Что-то сидело внутри него, смотрело его глазами и слушало его ушами, его языком пробовало на вкус блюда всех кухонь мира, его пальцами гладило синтетические ткани, шершавую поверхность джинсы, касалось пластмассовых столешниц в дешевых кафе. Что-то через него изучало мир. Просыпаясь, он помнил только шелестящий смех, холод и зеленые глаза.  
Когда спустя неделю он посмотрел в зеркало, ЧТО-ТО было там. Что-то кроме него самого. Смотрело прямо ему в душу. Он нервно разбил зеркало, пытаясь спрятаться от этого взгляда. Мелкие осколки засели в коже, на кафель капала кровь.  
В следующий раз после потери памяти он обнаружил на коленях книгу со скандинавскими мифами. Существо в зеркале смеялось над ним, кидало кости-подсказки.  
– Ты так меня боишься? – спрашивало Оно из автомобильного зеркала.  
– Я не причиню тебе вреда, – обещало оно, обнимая сзади его шею, следуя за ним вдоль стеклянных витрин.  
– Только слушайся меня, человек, – и Эрика обдавало холодом.  
– Локи, – понял он однажды, на автобусном вокзале какого-то небольшого городка рядом с Нью-Йорком.   
Существо улыбнулось и кивнуло.  
– Угадал.

Эрик пытался сопротивляться, приковывал себя к батарее, прятался; пытался найти каких-нибудь ведьм, медиумов; наизусть заучивал Эдду, но там не было ни слова о том, что Локи может проникнуть в чей-либо разум и управлять им. И, соответственно, не было ни слова о том, как защититься. Когда он пытался объяснить людям, что это не он, что он захвачен и ему нужна помощь, его язык примерзал к небу, острые коготки держали его прямо за сердце, и он отступал. У него просто не было выбора.  
Это было странно, что, даже доведенный до отчаянья, он не мог покончить с собой. Иногда ему казалось, что Локи вполне устроит такой исход, что тот специально позволяет ему эти мысли, пока еще туманные и неуверенные. А может, бог просто издевался, чтобы в последний момент, когда Эрик все-таки решится, отобрать и эту последнюю надежду на избавление.  
Селвиг подчинился окончательно.

– Локи, – шепнул он на ухо девушке, лежавшей перед ним - как Белоснежка, потерявшая своего принца и хрустальный гроб, отравленная красным яблоком из сада Идунн, которое должно было подарить ей вечность. Он шептал, звал по имени того, кто шел за ним через зеркала, но ничего не происходило.  
Минуту.  
Две.  
Провода крепко держали женское тело, вливали в него воздух и жизнь, откачивали отходы, шумели на грани слуха, как жирные летние шмели. А потом вдруг все смолкло и стало темно. Во всей больнице пропал свет; вытравленный, испуганный, он исчез, спрятался, уступил темноте. Для Селвига наступила тишина и тьма, и все, что осталось – яркие зеленые глаза.  
Свет включился вместе с глубоким вдохом, перешедшим в хрип, и профессор поспешил вынуть трубку изо рта своей Белоснежки.

Джейн проснулась и тут же пожалела о том, что не прислушивалась к Дарси и ее уговорам начать вести если не здоровый образ жизни, то хоть образ жизни на грани выживания. Два часа сна, которые ее тело урвало себе, отключив мозг прямо за столом, не придали ни бодрости, ни сил, зато подарили сильнейшую мигрень и тошноту. Джейн вспомнила, что уже давно нормально не ела: пол вокруг был завален упаковками от чипсов и шоколадных батончиков.  
– Будешь продолжать в том же духе – растолстеешь, а еще прыщи появятся, – Дарси демонстративно опустила перед ней чашку кофе и пакет с эмблемой китайского ресторанчика. – И твой Тор сбежит обратно сразу же, как тебя увидит.  
– Который час?  
– Девять утра. И, кстати, профессор Селвиг звонил, сказал, что возвращается из Нью-Йорка с хорошими новостями.  
Джейн провела руками по растрепавшимся волосам и встряхнулась. Надо было отдохнуть еще немного, иначе она просто не сможет работать. Чтобы вернуть Тора, ей надо было сохранять внимание, а режим работы двадцать четыре на семь этому не способствовал. Эрик в любом случае заставит ее поспать и будет прав. Ничего, вместе они будут справляться быстрее, а ведь он еще писал что-то насчет новой аспирантки и помощников из Щ.И.Т.а. Джейн до сих пор относилась к этим напыщенным индюкам, изображающим Людей в черном, с долей недоверия и обиды, но не могла не признать, что легче работать над постройкой моста в другой мир, когда правительство тебе помогает, а не ставит палки в колеса.  
– Агент Коулсон тоже звонил, кстати, – Дарси, сморщив нос, скинула на пол оставшиеся на столе фантики. – Говорил, что пришлет к нам консультанта, который поможет решить вопрос мощности для открытия этого вашего Радужного моста.  
– Моста Эйнштейна-Розена, – по привычке поправила Джейн. Даже сейчас, зная правду, зная о девяти мирах, асах, йотунах и о прочих мифических созданиях, она изо всех сил цеплялась за науку. Наука все упрощала, сводила к общему знаменателю, с которым можно было работать как с шаблоном, подставляя нужное. Дарси называла науку рафинированным сахаром, но сама верила в те же самые формулы и расчеты, сводившиеся к двум цифрам: ноль и единица.  
– Можешь на меня помолиться, потому что я расстелила тебе кровать, – Дарси не слишком нежно пихнула Джейн в бок. – Иди, спи, я тебя разбужу, как профессор приедет.  
– Ты – ангел!  
– Я напомню тебе эти слова, когда будешь писать мне рекомендацию в диплом.

Через час Джейн проснулась от шума моторов и голосов, среди которых тут же уловила спокойный голос Селвига. Даже странно, насколько они стали ей родными: и Эрик, и Дарси. Они поддерживали ее, когда никто не верил, и продолжали сейчас, когда Щ.И.Т. давил отчетами и сроками, пытаясь подсунуть в команду кого-нибудь еще, чтобы ускорить процесс. Но Джейн было важно, чтобы над проектом Моста работали только те, кто сам знал Тора, кто верил в него и нее. Она не знала, зачем Тор так нужен Щ.И.Т.у, но вряд ли они тратили столько денег, чтобы просто поблагодарить его за уничтожение Стража и пожать руку асгардским дипломатам. Хорошо, что в Асгарде не было нефти, а то бы к открытию Моста уже готовили армию и боеголовки.  
Наверное, подобные мрачные мысли навевал недосып. Она не чувствовала себя по-настоящему выспавшейся даже сейчас, слишком тревожными были сны. Она не помнила деталей, только бег, страх и Тора, который уходил куда-то во льды, где его не ждало ничего кроме смерти. Она чувствовала, что ему грозит опасность, а это значило, что Мост нужно восстановить срочно. Прямо сейчас. Если он не может вернуться, она сама его найдет и вернет.  
– Джейн, у меня для тебя сюрприз, – с порога крикнул Эрик, пока девушка торопливо причесывалась и поправляла ворот футболки, сползший к плечу.  
– Здравствуйте, Эрик, я вас уже...  
Джейн замерла напротив Селвига и его спутницы. Она не была похожа на агента Щ.И.Т.а, но и в облик среднестатистической аспирантки не вписывалась: слишком уж уверенно держалась - будто эта лаборатория принадлежала ей до последнего винтика, а сама Джейн случайно забрела сюда, устроилась на хозяйской кровати, съела все запасы в холодильнике и выпила припрятанный на праздник Блек Лейбл. Девушка была высокой и худой, болезненной на вид, но ее бледность, подчеркнутая темными волосами ("Наверняка крашеная", – подумала Джейн), казалась естественной, словно так ее и задумала природа. На лице без косметики, остром и каком-то грубоватом, выделялись зеленые уставшие глаза с темными тенями – следами то ли бессонных ночей, как у самой Джейн, то ли болезни.  
– Здравствуйте, мисс Фостерс, – девушка вежливо улыбнулась, и только сейчас стало понятно, что ей все же может быть чуть неловко, хотя она старалась не подавать вида. – Меня зовут Джадис Смитсон. Профессор Селвиг сказал, что я могу вам помочь.  
– Джадис – дочь моего старого друга, – Эрик направился на свое любимое место, к столу у книжной полки, пока девушки неловко замерли друг напротив друга. Вернее, Джейн неловко, пока аспирантка с на редкость оригинальным именем разглядывала лабораторию. На Дарси она точно была не похожа – та первый день на новом месте прежде всего спросила, где может зарядить айпод, и только потом пробежалась по всему немаленькому помещению, тыкая пальцем в сверхчувствительные приборы, чем приводила Джейн в отчаянье. Новенькая, кажется, не решила еще, стоит ли вообще сходить с места и не ударит ли в нее молния, если она сделает хоть шаг. Увидев гору мусора, которую они все никак не могли выбросить, она приподняла бровь.  
– А что вы изучаете, Джадис? – Джейн, наконец, пришла в себя и улыбнулась, стараясь продемонстрировать дружелюбие. Новые люди ее несколько смущали. – Квантовую физику? Химию?  
– Я лингвист, пишу работу по древнескандинавским обычаям и религиозным практикам.  
Селвиг смущенно кашлянул.  
– Я подумал, мисс Смитсон поможет нам с расшифровкой тех следов, что оставил Радужный мост... И в целом, Тор, в некотором роде, ее специализация.  
– Он не слишком похож на себя из легенд.  
– Я и не ожидала иного, мисс Фостерс, – Джадис пожала плечами. – Все мифы имеют в себе крупицу правды, но, как и любые слухи, сильно преувеличены художественной красоты ради. Мне любопытно, какой же окажется правда. А вам, думаю, не помешает пара лишних рук.  
– Ради бога, только зовите меня просто Джейн, – Фостерс снова улыбнулась, уже приветливее, и махнула рукой в глубину зала. – Добро пожаловать.  
– На этом сюрпризы не заканчиваются, Джейн, – пообещал Селвиг, улыбаясь. Было видно, что его радует то, что девушки начали находить общий язык. – Щ.И.Т. обещал прислать нам один любопытный прибор, который поможет решить проблему энергии. Правда, прибор идет в комплекте с консультантом по вопросам энергетики.  
– Еще один новичок в команде? – это Джейн точно не радовало, хватило бы и одного человека, с которым надо будет найти общий язык. Но, как ни печально признавать, помощники бы пригодились. Особенно помощники-практики.  
– Вы наверняка о нем слышали, мисс Фостерс, – в дверях показался вездесущий Коулсон, всегда появлявшийся именно тогда, когда нужно. Ему нужно, разумеется, – Мистер Старк любезно согласился помочь вам в исследовании. Перемещение между мирами заинтересовало и его.  
Концентрация сюрпризов увеличивалась с каждой секундной. А Джейн очень хотелось в ближайшее время пообщаться только с подушкой.

– Что ж, это не руны и прямого значения не несут, – Джадис отложила в сторону последнее фото и сняла очки, потерев уставшие глаза. Она уже часа два исследовала снимки узоров, которые оставил Радужный мост в пустыне, и сверялась с какими-то справочниками, пока Джейн рядом проверяла свои расчеты.  
– Тем не менее, я нашла упоминания о подобных знаках, которые находили в Норвегии, Дании и даже России. Возможно, если мост открывался в те времена, скандинавы копировали отдельные элементы…  
– И что, это просто для красоты? – Дарси бесцеремонно заглянула Джадис через плечо, у той недовольно дернулся уголок рта. Джейн уже заметила, что новенькая не любит, когда кто-то вторгается в ее личное пространство, зато с легкостью нарушает границы сама. Она любила касаться – плеча, руки, заглядывала вопросительно в глаза. Китайская еда и пицца явно пошли ей на пользу – она уже не казалась смертельно-больной, чуть пополнела, иногда на ее щеках даже появлялся румянец. Например, когда девушки решили немного отдохнуть от исследований и вечером зашли в бар выпить по бокальчику мартини.  
– Нет, я считаю, эти знаки - своего рода код. Как и руны, они несут определенный смысл. Скажем, как микросхемы. Каждая линия и изгиб содержат информацию. Например, координаты этого мира. Если бы у меня было больше материала…  
В работе Джадис увлеченностью не уступала Джейн, хоть и возилась с книгами, в которых речь шла об истории, традициях, магии, а то и просто сказках. Тем не менее, следовало признать, что это могло дать результат. Пусть у Джейн уже были соображения по поводу того, что нужно для открытия моста, оставалась одна большая проблема. Она не знала, как открыть его конкретно в Асгард. Не хотелось бы попасть в один из тех жутких миров, о которых рассказывал Тор. В Йотунхейм или Хельхейм, хотя она так и не уяснила разницы. На легенды времени не было, тем более что в последнее время по всем этим вопросам Джадис отлично работала универсальным справочником. «Мифическая Википедия», как говорила Дарси.  
– Надо будет попросить агента Коулсона. Он достанет что угодно, лишь бы мы быстрее работали.  
– Дарси права, – Джейн потянулась к телефону. Днем вездесущий агент уже заходил, дежурно пожелал им удачи, спросил, не нужна ли помощь, и исчез. Джейн была уверена, что у него есть какие-то суперагентские дела неподалеку, а Селвиг клялся, что постоянно видит мистера Коулсона в кафе мисс Мастерс, которая готовила лучшие блины в Нью-Мексико.  
– Один звонок, и у нас будет вся возможная информация по этим рисункам.  
– Пиктограммам, – мягко поправила Джадис, вставая из-за стола. – Я пока помогу мистеру Селвигу сделать кофе.

– Вам помочь, Эрик?  
Профессор вздрогнул, услышав вкрадчивый голос за плечом. Локи всегда подходил неслышно, ни стука каблуков, ни шороха одежды. Хотя Селвиг за последнюю неделю ни разу не видел чтобы «Джадис» использовала какие-то из своих старых штучек. Во всяком случае, провалов в памяти у Эрика больше не случалось, а сны… они могли оставаться тревожными просто на фоне пережитого. Казалось, Локи в человеческом теле потерял все силы, но Эрик не хотел рисковать. У него был только один шанс, а потом бог снова наденет на него строгий ошейник. Так что профессор наблюдал, отмечая, как меняет Локи чужое тело, делая его живее, постепенно меняя под себя. Чуть больше заострились скулы, волосы, которые еще три дня казались безжизненными и сухими, теперь лежали ровными блестящими локонами. Это действительно было похоже на историю с вампиром. Тело, истощенное комой, под действием чужой души оживало и менялось, становясь телом бога.  
– Что ты задумал? – Эрик глубоко вздохнул, чувствую, как под рукой чуть трясется кофе-машина, взбивая сливки. – Зачем мы тебе?  
– Вы не думали, что я всего лишь хочу вернуться домой? – Локи внимательно смотрел на машинку, словно видел за черным пластмассовым корпусом, изрядно поцарапанным после переездов, и запылившимся сверху, как работают начинка бытовой техники. Он привыкал к быту землян даже быстрее, чем Тор, впитывая знания, словно губка.  
– Или… что я соскучился по братцу? Может, у меня исключительно мирные намерения, Эрик?  
– Тогда бы ты открыто сотрудничал с Щ.И.Том, а не втирался в доверие к Джейн.  
– Я все-таки бог обмана, – Локи подхватил чашки с горячим кофе, словно не чувствуя жара нагревшейся керамики, и пошел обратно в лабораторию. – Прямой путь слишком скучный.  
Эрик остался на кухне один, разглядывая засиженный мухами кафель, который все никак не доходили руки отмыть после предыдущих хозяев, продавших помещение под лабораторию. В словах Локи был резон. Тем более что пока он не причинил никакого прямого вреда ни Эрику, ни Джейн, ни кому-либо еще из тех, кто работал над проектом моста. Да и тело, которое он занял, было все равно что мертвым до этого, врачи подтверждали, что у девушки мало шансов выйти из комы.  
Но Эрик не зря перечитал мифы.  
Верить богу обмана – преступная роскошь.

Тони Старк в реальности ничем не отличался от себя из телевизора – шумный, наглый, сразу же дающий понять, кто тут главный. Первым делом он потребовал у Коулсона кофе, а потом пошел осматривать приборы и изучать доску, на которой Джейн весь вечер выводила схемы. Даже обычно чересчур уж смелая Дарси примолкла и не спешила ни брать автограф, ни возмущаться бесцеремонностью гостя. Джейн же вовсе растерялась под таким напором. Захотелось сбежать куда-нибудь подальше от этого человека, который одним своим появлением уже вносил сумятицу и ставил все с ног на голову.  
– Прошлый век, – резюмировал Старк, бросив лишь пару взглядов на их вычислительные приборы. – Щ.И.Т. не мог выделить ничего получше? Боюсь найти в этой экспозиции секстант.  
Джейн не успела даже высказать все, что думает по этому поводу, а еще сообщить мистеру эксперту, что оборудование было собрано ею лично с большим трудом, а Старк уже звонил какой-то «Пеппер, душа моя» с просьбой привезти приборы из его лаборатории. Фостерс с осуждением посмотрела на Коулсона, который подкинул им эдакое несчастье. Тот ответил понимающим взглядом. Кажется, Старк смущал не только команду Джейн.  
К концу дня в лаборатории прибавилось «непонятных железок», как выразилась Дарси, но общение более-менее нормализовалось. Старк отгородился ширмой и весь ушел в изучение привезенного агентами загадочного «тессеракта», который в теории должен был решить проблему энергии. Джейн пыталась разобраться с новым оборудованием при молчаливой поддержке Дарси, которая изредка отрывалась от твиттера и тумблера, чтобы приготовить научной руководительнице кофе. Селвиг с Коулсоном исчезли в неизвестном направлении, а Джадис пропала где-то за книжными стеллажами, проскользнув туда молчаливой тенью.   
"Обстановка нормализовалась". Так написал в своем кратком отчете для Фьюри агент Коулсон.

Ночью Джейн снились уходящие вдаль и ввысь ледяные скалы. На небе не было ни звезд, ни луны, но она могла хорошо все рассмотреть. Казалось, что светился сам лед.  
Ее окружали трещины, за которыми не было видно ничего. Шаг влево, и она окажется в черном бесконечном космосе. Это напоминало отколовшийся кусок льда на весенней реке, когда вода кажется почти черной. Холод пробирал насквозь, и она не могла даже закричать, хотя хотелось, и пошевелиться не могла тоже.  
– Представь, сколько здесь силы, милая Джейн, – донеслось из-за спины. Она слишком замерзла, чтобы обернуться, но когда сзади кто-то обнял ее за плечи, стало теплее.  
– Даже теперь, когда этот мир почти разрушен. Столько силы. Энергии. Протяни руку и возьми.  
Она, наконец, закричала, чувствуя, как под чужими руками слезает с плеч кожа. Эти руки жгли ее, как плавленое железо.  
Джейн проснулась, тяжело дыша. Она все еще чувствовала боль, сон не отпускал, но взволнованное лицо Джадис, севшей на соседней кровати, вернуло ее к реальности.   
– Страшный сон?  
– Наверное, – она легла так, чтобы видеть испещренный мелкими трещинами потолок. Надо было заняться ремонтом, да руки все не доходили.

– Итак, что у нас есть? – Джадис взяла в руки лазерную указку и направила ее на огромную, растянутую на всю стену кухни карту.  
В маленьком закутке пахло кофе и яблочным пирогом из магазина. Всем было лень готовить, и в дни, когда они не заказывали китайскую еду или не шли всей командой к мисс Мастерс, приходилось обходиться фастфудом. Город, на окраине которого разместилась лаборатория, был маленьким, большинство людей съезжалась с окрестных ферм за покупками или чтобы потрепать языками в баре.  
По случаю обычной в этих местах жары все, даже Старк, щеголяли в легких футболках, и только агент Коулсон, примостившийся в углу на раскладном стуле, упорно не снимал свой черный пиджак. Джадис сменила черное платье на длинный зеленый сарафан, который ее уговорила купить Дарси, заплела волосы в косу. Джейн становилась похожа на бледный, обтянутый кожей скелет, в то время как Смитсон, кажется, оживала в сухом климате Нью-Мексико. Она беззастенчиво флиртовала со Старком, в своем обычной манере, то внимательно слушая и улыбаясь, то презрительно кривя губы, то касаясь руки или плеча, то отсаживаясь подальше. Тони не воспринимал это всерьез, а вот Эрик с каждый днем все больше мрачнел. Дарси за чашкой кофе высказала мнение, сугубо по секрету, что профессор влюбился в свою протеже. «Точно тебе говорю, Джейн!», – шептала она, перегнувшись через столик в кафе и не замечая, что пачкает легкий летний шарфик в соусе для картошки фри, – «наш Селвиг сам не свой в последнее время!».  
Джейн почему-то подумала, что они все сами не свои. Она сама не могла спать по ночам, Дарси вдруг стала бояться выходить из здания ночью, и даже Тони был слишком молчалив. Они его почти не видели – только когда пересекались на кухне, обсуждая за завтраком свои успехи и проблемы. Джейн не слишком хорошо понимала выкладки Старка, которыми тот делился в редкие минуты отрыва от тессеракта, а Старк пропускал мимо ушей ее теории. Рассказы Джадис могли бы быть понятны всем, но звучали скорее как сказки, или даже ужастики. Тем не менее, сегодня они собрались снова, Эрик помог Смитсон разместить на стене карту, и они пытались понять затуманенными недосыпом и кофеином мозгами, что же она хочет до них донести.  
– Похожие пиктограммы использовали в этих районах, – указка очерчивала границы территорий где-то очень далеко от родных Соединенных Штатов. – А вот здесь и здесь находили круги, такие же, как оставил в Нью-Мексико Радужный мост. Узор очень похож, но различается в деталях, и, думаю, я сумела их расшифровать. Это не руны, больше похоже на язык цвергов…  
– Иногда мне кажется, что ты во все это действительно веришь, – хмыкнул Старк. – Конечно, инопланетяне косят под богов, но не стоит слишком верить легендам. Это всего лишь наука.  
Джадис только улыбнулась, и что-то было в ее улыбке, от чего Джейн пробирала дрожь. Словно эта девушка, живущая в своих скандинавских легендах, знала что-то, чего не знали они со всеми своими учеными степенями и вкладами в науку.  
– Главное, что я вычислила нужные вам координаты. И если совместить их с расчетами мисс Фостерс и вашими, мистер Старк, то у нас действительно есть шанс открыть подобие Радужного моста. Во всяком случае, судя по легендам, раньше некоторые обитатели Девяти миров умели нечто подобное.  
– Что ж, у нас есть координаты, есть древние верования и есть волшебный кубик, – Тони без малейшего почтения, как какую-то игрушку, подкинул тессеракт на ладони. – Не пора ли рискнуть? Где будем открывать?  
– В Нью-Йорке, – Джейн быстро допила свой кофе и резко встала из-за стола, чуть не опрокинув тот на остальных. – Мистер Старк, сколько у вас уйдет времени на монтаж оборудования?  
– Около недели. Как раз успеем к Рождеству.  
В самолете до Нью-Йорка Джейн впервые спала спокойно, без снов и волнений. В ее сознании Радужный мост уже был открыт и Тор вернулся к ней. 

Нью-Йорк готовился к Рождеству. Всего четыре часа полета, а они словно оказались в другой стране, даже другом мире. Жаркая леность пустыни осталась в Нью-Мексико, Большое Яблоко встречало их влажным прохладным воздухом, от которого было тяжело дышать. Пока они ждали пробивающиеся через праздничные пробки машины Щ.И.Т.а у здания аэропорта, волосы Джадис завились кудряшками, и та мрачно пыталась их выпрямить деревянным гребнем. Смитсон не любила пластик и прочую «подозрительную химию». Хотя кофе из машинки пила, а, судя по составу на упаковке, на создание напитка работало очень трудолюбивое и креативное сообщество химиков.  
– Наконец-то Цивилизация, – Старк вышел к девушкам и победно понял к серому небу стаканчик с эмблемой Старбакса. – А это для прекрасной леди.  
Он протянул Джадис пончик. Сахарная пудра чем-то напоминала сухой снег. Джадис без стеснения слизывала его с пальцев, весело поглядывая на Тони.  
Джейн пожалела, что не может уткнуться в айфон, как Дарси.

Шофер, очередной безликий агент в темном костюме и очках, с трудом вел машину в потоке ярко-желтых такси. Манхэттен горел, искрил, манил витринами и рекламой очередных духов от какой-то поп-дивы, новых фильмов, мюзиклов и спортивных кроссовок, которые «помогут вам держать себя в идеальной форме». Не смотря на полное отсутствие снега, атмосфера царила праздничная, люди курсировали от магазина до магазина целыми семействами, нагруженные бумажными пакетами («слава экологии», – фыркнул Эрик) и свертками. Джейн была на Манхэттене всего два или три раза, и никогда до этого дня не подумала бы, что он может быть еще ярче, чем обычно. Пока они стояли у светофора, к ним подошел человек в костюме Санты и, помахивая своим колокольчиком и позвякивая мелочью в кружке, попросил денег для детей-сирот. Старк прицельно кинул в кружку весь бумажник, сухо улыбнувшись на восхищенное «Храни вас Иисус, Железный человек!». В этом городе Старка знали и узнавали с одного краткого взгляда. Судя по всему, он был совсем не против такой славы и даже ей наслаждался.  
– Мы оцепили нужный район, эвакуировали людей, чтобы не мешали, да и просто на всякий случай, – судя по лицу Коулсона, тот был не слишком доволен перспективой разрешить опасный эксперимент в черте города. – На всякий случай, версия для прессы: «ремонт газовой трубы». Но я буду рад, мистер Старк, если в этот раз вы обойдетесь без своих обычных спецэффектов.  
– У тебя нет чувства стиля, Фил, – Тони чуть опустил темные очки, разглядывая агента. – Пара взрывов никогда не бывают лишними. Публика жаждет хлеба и зрелищ.  
– Мы за ним проследим, мистер Коулсон, – Джадис торопливо ткнула Старка локтем в бок и посмотрела ну очень выразительно. Примерно как Медуза-Горгона на Персея. Джейн невольно улыбнулась. Да уж, вряд ли в мире существует хоть кто-то, способный контролировать Железного человека. Но она тоже не хотела… лишних спецэффектов. Хотя, когда Радужный мост открывался из Асгарда, тех хватало. Кто знает, что будет на этот раз?

Им выделили один из старых складов в доках. Краска со стен облезла, так, что рассмотреть логотип компании, которая его использовала, стало невозможно. Но главное, что это было большое свободное помещение, а другие здания вокруг не функционировали. Как сообщил Коулсон, их все равно собирались снести в ближайшее время.  
– И чем тебя тогда смущают взрывы? – возмутился Тони, а потом снял пиджак и, прямо в дорогой рубашке и брюках, цена которых внушала Джейн невольный трепет, отправился монтировать оборудование. Весь следующий день к складу постоянно подъезжали грузовики Старк Индастриз, туда-сюда курсировали агенты с тяжелыми коробками, и роль грузчиков совершенно не шла к их постным лицам и идеально выглаженным костюмам.  
На следующий день агентов сменили военные. Дарси, которой стало совершенно нечего делать, исчезла среди небоскребов Манхэттена, закупаться подарками и откармливать наглых уток в Центральном парке.  
Джейн и Тони, все в поту и масле, сосредоточенно работали. Теперь некому было следить, чтобы они вовремя ели, потому что Эрик с этой ролью категорически не справлялся. Да и предпочитал хвостиком ходить за Джадис, словно строгий отец. Смитсон не обращала на него внимания и не возражала, когда ее просили что-нибудь подать или принести еще кофе. Процесс сбора ее завораживал, она наблюдала за ним взглядом ребенка, впервые попавшего в цирк, и украдкой поглаживала металлические детали и острые грани тессеракта. Тот загадочно мерцал в чемоданчике, под бдительным оком Коулсона и рыжей девицы в юбке-карандаше, которая представилась Наташей. Старк периодически отвлекался на эту самую юбку, слишком соблазнительно обрисовывающую формы женщины, и тогда Джадис недовольно хмурилась.  
Джейн мысленно молилась, чтобы у них тут не случилось ни любовного треугольника, ни даже любовной прямой. Джадис казалась ей слишком наивной, а Старк, наоборот, слишком искушенным.   
Когда через три дня они сделали перерыв, дожидаясь очередной необходимой детали, и Старк с Джадис одновременно исчезли со склада, Джейн только вздохнула и вышла прогуляться до набережной. Она скучала по Тору и немного, совсем немного, завидовала чужим свиданиям.

Тони с отстраненным любопытством наблюдал, как Джадис пьет кофе. Неторопливо, маленькими глоточками, чтобы не обжечься. Пенка оставила след на ее губах, и она слизала ее кончиком языка. Этот жест, дополненный внимательным взглядом, был явным флиртом. Но Старку в кои-то веки не хотелось спешить. Что-то в Джадис его смущало, хотя он знал много эксцентричных женщин. Эта не ценила вещи, и вряд ли ценила людей. Тони помнил, как в порыве гнева, когда возникли трудности с переводом, она швыряла книги на пол. Взгляд у нее был такой, словно она убьет любого, кто подойдет и посмеет ее отвлечь. И в данном случае это была не метафора, за время борьбы с терроризмом в качестве Железного человека Тони научился отличать такие взгляды.   
При этом Дарси и Джейн искренне считали миссис Смитсон крайне спокойной и милой девушкой, даже наивной, и взяли над ней шефство, как старшие сестры. Тони это веселило. Кажется, у всех было свое мнение насчет этой девушки.  
– Никогда не думал, что серьезно буду использовать в работе древние сказки.  
– Людям многое кажется сказками, – Джадис осторожно отломила кусочек чизкейка, но есть не стала, отставив тарелку в сторону. Пар от кофе поднимался вверх к ее лицу, бледному даже после прогулки по морозному Нью-Йорку. – Раньше люди верили в силу ритуальной жертвы так же, как вы сейчас верите в энергию. И викинги доплывали до берегов Америки, только платили они кровью, а не бензином.  
– Ты веришь в эти суеверия? Так мило, – Старк усмехнулся. Нет, это правда было забавно! Даже после исследования тессеракта и отчетов агентов Щ.И.Т.а, лично столкнувшихся с Тором, он не верил в чудеса. События в Нью-Мексико лишь подтвердили то, что всему есть свое объяснение.  
– Почему бы нет? Ты можешь верить или не верить, но ток продолжит бежать по проводам, – она невольно посмотрела на пробивавшийся через ткань свет на груди Старка. Реактор надежно охранял тело. – В магии все так же строго, как в науке, кроме веры. В конце концов, все зависит от нее. И от энергии.  
Она снова придвинула к себе пирожное.  
– Джейн об этом рассказывал Тор, а она рассказала мне. А еще так пишут в книгах. Старых книгах. Все дело в жертве, которая дает энергию, а энергия... Ее можно использовать как угодно.  
Они позавтракали в молчании. Старк все больше убеждался, что у этой девушки просто не все дома. Почему-то именно это нравилось ему больше всего. А еще ее руки – тонкие, бледные, очень аккуратные. Думая о них, он вспоминал Пеппер, и становилось немного стыдно. Совсем немного.

Приборы помигивали лампочками, возвещавшими о готовности к работе. Старк велел Джарвису провести последнюю проверку. Он поймал полотенце, которое кинула Дарси, и наконец-то стер с рук остатки масла. Громоздкая конструкция в центре зала скорее напоминала модель звездных врат из знаменитого сериала, чем Радужный мост. Джадис дорисовывала вокруг те самые знаки, которые недавно столь упорно расшифровывала. Никто не считал это необходимым, но она настояла, и ученые не стали возражать. Разве что Наташа хмыкнула насмешливо и доложила Фьюри, что, возможно, что-то и получится, и хорошо бы, чтоб получилось раньше, чем они от отчаянья начнут резать тут овец на алтаре.  
– Завтра утром запускаем, – Наташа захлопнула крышку телефона. – В четыре утра ровно. Постарайтесь не проспать.  
Тони отчетливо услышал разочарованный вздох Джейн. Той не терпелось попробовать уже сейчас, посреди ночи, хотя по одному только взгляду было ясно, что она вот-вот заснет, и даже предвкушение результата эксперимента ее не взбодрит.   
– Пойдем, Джейн, – Джадис приобняла руководительницу за плечи и повела к импровизированной спальне – в углу склада ширмами отгородили раскладные кресла специально для девушек. По пути Смитсон подмигнула Тони, и тот ухмыльнулся в ответ. Еще одна рыбка в его коллекцию прекрасного. Возможно, сегодняшняя ночь будет не такой скучной, как ожидалось. Больше всего на свете Тони ненавидел скуку.

– Красивые узоры.  
Весь пол вокруг установки был изрисован белыми переплетающимися линиями, как в песках Нью-Мексико, только тут они были не выжжены, а нарисованы мелом прямо в пыли. Джадис легким движением вывела последнюю линию. Узор замкнулся.  
– Я старалась, – она поднялась с пола и отряхнула руки от мела. Приглушенный свет горел ровно по кругу узора, за его границей слышалось только дыхание спящих девушек и тихие переговоры охраны у выхода. Дальше, за стенами склада, шумел никогда не спящий город, и вода билась о сваи пирса.  
– Не спится, мистер Старк?  
– Никогда не могу заснуть, пока дело не закончено.  
Джадис отступила в темноту, послышался шорох раскладывающегося стула. Тони пошел на звук, реактор на груди давал немного света, в котором можно было различить сидевшую девушку. Она подняла руки и вынула заколку из волос, те тяжелой копной рассыпались по плечам. Джадис казалась усталой.  
– Я так же. Пока не увижу результат, не могу отдыхать.  
Тони на ощупь разложил еще один стул и поставил его рядом с Джадис. И словно случайно коснулся ее руки своей. Она даже не дрогнула, только посмотрела с улыбкой. Тогда он уже уверенно накрыл ее руку своей.  
– До утра еще долго. Снова поговорим о сказках, или займемся чем-то более интересным?  
Джадис наклонилась к нему, потянулась всем телом, положив ладонь на грудь, рядом с реактором. В его голубоватом свете ее рука тоже казалась голубой, как у мертвой. Старк как-то видел человека, засыпанного лавиной. Когда его вытаскивали из-под снега, его руки были такого же цвета.  
– Знаете, как создавался Радужный мост, мистер Старк? Его ковали цверги, эти мелкие засранцы известны во всех легендах своей скрытностью. Конечно, асы разгадали большинство их секретов, но последнее, что добавили карлики в Радужный мост, так и осталось тайной.  
На складе словно похолодало. Больше не было слышно ни спящих, ни агентов. В темноте было видно только лицо Джадис и ее руки. Она улыбалась. Так искренне умеют улыбаться только безумцы.  
– А ведь разгадка так проста, любой смертный колдун догадался бы. Они принесли одного из строителей в Жертву, заперли его душу в мост, чтобы она вела по нему путников. И без этого Мост не построить снова, даже со всей энергией этого мира, даже с тессерактом. Душа – такой маленький, но такой важный ингредиент.  
– Ты переутомилась.  
Тони попытался встать. Этот разговор уже ничуть не напоминал ни флирт, ни словесную прелюдию перед приятной ночкой. Но он не смог даже пошевелиться, тонкие руки девушки оказались неожиданно сильными, удерживая его на месте.  
– Простите, мистер Старк, но мне слишком сильно нужно, чтобы мост открылся.  
Последнее, что Тони запомнил, было прикосновение ее холодных губ. В темноте ярко горели болотными огоньками зеленые глаза.

Утро началось с суматохи и поисков Старка. Агенты клялись, что мимо них и мышь за всю ночь не проскочила, что вокруг было тихо, как в склепе, и куда подевался несносный гений, они знать не знают. Коулсон чуть нахмурился, а Наташа обреченно велела подать машину. Она все еще должна была приглядывать за Железным человеком, значит, и искать его придется именно ей.  
Джейн тем временем была слишком обеспокоена запуском установки, чтобы думать о коллеге. Все было просчитано, прописано, и стоило только включить приборы... Даже автоматика Старка все сделает сама.  
– Ну что же... – речей она не готовила, а потом просто опустила тумблеры и велела компьютеру начать процесс. – Запускаем.  
Сначала ничего не происходило, только мигали индикаторы, показывая, что установка запущена, энергия поступает от тессеракта к приборам... А потом всех ослепила яркая вспышка. Джейн показалось, что она сейчас ослепнет, в воздухе запахло озоном, и она почти почувствовала, как по коже бьют тысячи маленьких молний, острыми змейками проникают под кожу... Это было почти больно, но одновременно и приятно.  
А потом вспыхнул ярким светом узор на полу, энергия от тессеракта потянулась к нему, как к приманке, и над тонкими линиями открылась пустота. Космос. Неизвестные созвездия вспыхнули впереди рождественскими гирляндами.  
– Получается! – закричала Дарси восторженно, прыгая рядом. – Джейн, получается же!  
Джейн уже видела, как это бывает – сгустившиеся тучи, вспышки, и прямая дорога, по которой гости из других миров идут, куда захотят. Мост открылся.  
– Джейн, – улыбка у Тора была все та же, широкая и искренняя. Она тогда так и не рассмотрела его боевое облачение, сейчас, в свете снова включившихся ламп склада, кольчуга сверкала золотом, а красный плащ ярко выделялся на фоне серости и черноты агентов и склада.  
– У тебя получилось, Джейн.  
У нее и правда получилось. Она открыла Мост. Она вернула Тора. Джейн улыбнулась и почувствовала, что падает.  
– Что это с ней? – удивленно спросил Тор, едва успевший поймать девушку.  
Дарси с Джадис переглянулись и пожали плечами.  
– От счастья, наверное.

Тор решительно отказался сразу же ехать к Фьюри и обсуждать что-либо, пока Джейн не очнется. Спорить с ним никто не решился – Коулсон еще помнил, как легко этот... ас раскидал его ребят, когда был лишен всей своей силы. Теперь на его поясе висел молот, и разрушения бог мог устроить куда большие. Возможно, именно из-за молота установка Моста снова вышла из строя, заискрив буквально через минуту. Мучительно не хватало Старка, который лучше всех разбирался в конструкции.   
– Ей давно надо было отдохнуть.  
Тор обернулся и нахмурился. Он с удовольствием поздоровался со всеми старыми знакомыми сразу же по прибытию, а вот эту девушку как-то упустил из внимания. К счастью, она не обиделась, и протянула руку, которую Тор поцеловал по правилам этикета. Рука пахла мелом и кофе.  
– Джадис Смитсон, новая аспирантка мисс Фостерс.  
Тор сделал вид, что понял значение слова "аспирантка". Кажется, это же звание носила Дарси, но что же это за аспирантки, и чем они занимаются, Тор так и не понял. Мидгард все еще оставался для него загадкой во многом.  
– Вам лучше пообщаться с Коулсоном, а я присмотрю за Джейн. Идите.  
Тор нахмурился, но почему-то спорить с Джадис не хотелось. Слишком искренне она улыбалась, глядя на Джейн. Тоже беспокоилась. А ему и правда лучше разобраться с этими агентами, чтобы не мешались под ногами, раз уж есть возможность.  
– Спасибо, Джадис.  
Она снова улыбнулась. Тор чувствовал спиной ее внимательный взгляд, словно она видела его даже сквозь ткань ширмы.

Здесь снова было холодно, до боли, до ужаса. Но Джейн привыкла. Ледяные горы и шпили снились ей каждый раз, стоило только закрыть глаза.  
– Ты молодец, девочка, – шепнул знакомый вкрадчивый голос. Он казался ей знакомым, эти переливчатые интонации, привычка говорить тихо, заставляя прислушиваться, но она никак не могла вспомнить, где же она его уже слышала.  
– Все по плану.  
В этот раз она смогла повернуться. И наконец, увидела того, кто говорил с ней, обжигал руками. Высокий, небрежно закутанный в зеленый плащ с капюшоном. Она не могла разглядеть лица, только руки и прядь черных волос.  
Он ласково провел пальцами по ее щеке, и в этот раз Джейн не почувствовала жара. Но лед, как оказалось, обжигал не хуже.

– Старка нашли, – это первое, что Джейн услышала утром следующего дня. Организм отыгрался за весь недополученный за месяцы работы сон, но теперь она чувствовала себя еще более сонной и разбитой. Глаза отказывались открываться, по вискам било давление.  
– В соседнем квартале, без сознания, – судя по голосу, говорила Наташа. – Врачи говорят, что он впал в кому. Возможно, это из-за реактора, но мы пока не знаем точно.  
Джейн заставила себя подняться. Она так и спала в одежде, никто не стал ее раздевать. Выходить из-за ширмы лохматой, сонной, да еще и в помятой одежде, не хотелось, особенно теперь, когда там мог быть Тор. Но и сидеть тут вечно она не могла. Джейн торопливо пригладила волосы, надеясь быстро добежать до душевой, которая осталась в здании склада еще со времен, когда тот функционировал. Щ.И.Т. позаботился, чтобы душ к приезду ученых снова работал, хотя уютом там и не пахло. Джейн вдруг отчетливо поняла, как соскучилась по своей лаборатории в Нью-Мексико, и старому трейлеру, на котором колесил по Америке еще ее отец. Они с мамой гонялись за ураганами и грозами, они их и сгубили. Остался только старый трейлер.  
– Джейн! – из-за пластикового стола, едва его не опрокинув на остальных, поднялся Тор. Он успел сменить одежду с доспехов на обычную, и стал совсем таким, каким она его помнила по первой встрече. Разве что теперь она точно знала, что он не сумасшедший.  
Он сжал ее в объятиях, и Джейн забыла о своем внешнем виде, Старке и людях за столом.

После завтрака Тора поймал Коулсон и решительно попросил все-таки доехать до штаба Щ.И.Т.а. Проблема отношений Мидгарда и Асгарда требовала решения, и Тор понимал, что отказываться от разговора глупо. Понимал теперь, а в первый визит на Землю просто возмутился бы тому, что смертные мешают ему своими мелкими проблемами. Меньше полугода прошло, а он наконец-то смог повзрослеть. До этого несколько веков не получалось. Слишком все было спокойно в Асгарде, юность в бессмертном мире затянулась, детские иллюзии и мечты о троне были не хуже повязки на глазах.  
Он не жалел об изгнании, которое столькому его научило. Жалел только, что его не было рядом, чтобы поддержать брата. Он не понимал, что толкнуло Локи на столь ужасные поступки, и впервые чувствовал себя старше братца, который раньше был олицетворением разума в их компании.  
Локи мертв, никто не выживет в пространстве между мирами, ни ас, ни йотун, ни даже полукровка. Тор жив, он получил свои уроки и выучил их на всю жизнь.  
– Мисс Фостер сказала, что будет продолжать совершенствовать свое изобретение. Мы можем наладить связь между мирами, мистер Одинсон.  
– Лучше зови меня просто Тором. Да, связь можно наладить. Но пока это не нужно ни вам, ни нам. Асы не вмешиваются в дела других миров, пока их помощь не понадобится.  
– Но вы же здесь.  
Тор чуть нахмурился. Человек, представившийся Николасом Фьюри, был прав. Тор оставил Асгард, но сам не знал, надолго ли. Сон позволил отцу собраться с силами и снова сесть на трон, сам же Громовержец, наконец, понял всю ответственность, которую несет царь Асгарда и твердо решил, что не займет трон без необходимости. Ему еще многому предстояло научиться, и у отца, и у смертных. Он был избалован силой и всеобщим почетом, изгнание сбило с него спесь, но теперь надо было учиться многому заново. Чтобы стать лидером не по праву рождения, а по заслугам. В Мидгарде для этого были все возможности.  
А еще тут была Джейн. Которая вряд ли поспешит покинуть родину, не наигравшись в свою науку.  
Отец дал Тору благословение и время, взяв клятву вернуться, как только в том возникнет необходимость.  
– Я здесь, чтобы помогать смертным. Ваш мир как никогда полон довольства, и при этом погряз в насилии и войнах. Это не по нраву моему отцу.  
– Что ж, у меня есть для вас предложение, полностью соответствующее вашим целям. Тор.  
Одноглазый Фьюри, чем-то неуловимо похожий на Одина, протянул ему папку с золотистыми буквами "Мстители" на обложке.

Наташа была как всегда безупречна – юбка-карандаш, снежно-белая блузка с вырезом, который лишь намекает на сексуальность, пиджак подчеркивает высокую грудь и талию. Черная вдова как никто умела играть любую женскую роль, хоть строгой секретарши, под стать Пеппер Поттс, хоть знойной дамы с обложки Плейбоя. Филу она больше всего нравилась в своем боевом костюме, гибкая и быстрая, как гюрза. Он не понимал, почему ей не дали в позывные имя какой-нибудь змеи, хотя это прозвище тоже подходило. Мужчин Наташа губила с легкостью и без пистолета.  
– Не нравится мне эта история со Старком, – сказала она хрипловато.  
В Нью-Йорк запоздало пришла зима, повеяло морозом, а в доках и вовсе было тяжело дышать из-за влажности. Метеорологи с экранов телевизоров радостно обещали снег на Рождество и Новый год. Романова презрительно вздергивала бровь, когда слышала эти сообщения, и в ее взгляде явственно читалось: "Да разве это снег?".   
– Смотри, агенты не видели, чтобы он выходил со склада. Хотя он там точно был, я лично проверяла перед уходом. Как он оказался в другом квартале и зачем тоже не ясно. И эта кома... С чего вдруг? Пеппер сказала, что медики в недоумении. Реактор по-прежнему отлично работает, дробь не достигла сердца. Его как заколдовали.  
– Не говори глупостей, – Фил бросил в урну опустевший стаканчик из-под кофе. – Хватит нам мисс Смитсон с ее легендами и древнескандинавского бога воплоти.  
– После них поверишь в глупости, не так ли? – стаканчик Наташи полетел следом. – Пойду проверю камеры слежения. Не удержалась, чтобы не поставить парочку, хоть Старк и был против.

Вся команда ученых наконец-то перебралась в гостиницу, и впервые за последние месяцы у Джейн появилась возможность подольше полежать в горячей ванне, нормально высыпаться и есть не фастфуд, а нормальную еду. Щ.И.Т. очень кстати оплачивал все расходы, так что денег было даже больше, чем нужно, на взгляд Джейн. Зато Тор чувствовал себя среди мидгардской роскоши как рыба в воде. Особенно ему нравилось то, что их поселили в пентхаусе, максимально высоко, и можно было даже выйти на крышу.  
– В Асгарде мои покои в одной из самых высоких башен, – сказал он, глядя из окна на Нью-Йорк. Мегаполис с высоты выглядел не таким суматошным, даже величественным, и зелень скверов и парков приятно разбавляла засилье металла и стекла зданий. – Выше только у отца с матерью.  
При воспоминаниях о доме он то улыбался, то мрачнел, а Джейн боялась расспрашивать. Тогда, в Нью-Мексико, она ничего толком не поняла, кроме того, что брат Тора устроил дома что-то жуткое, требующее срочного вмешательства. Тогда было не до подробностей, а теперь она боялась заговорить.  
Все вообще было не так, как ей мечталось. Тор, бесспорно, скучал по ней и был рад своему возвращению, одних его горячих взглядов хватало, чтобы Джейн расплывалась в глупой влюбленной улыбке. Но они никак не могли побыть вместе, и куда-то исчезла та легкость, что была между ними в первую встречу, когда она считала его простым сумасшедшим. Загадочным, бесспорно, но человеком. Как вести себя с Тором-богом она просто не знала. Тем более что им так и не удалось побыть наедине, вокруг постоянно крутились агенты, которых после происшествия со Старком стало еще больше, да и Дарси с Селвигом никуда не делись. Джадис крутилась вокруг, как акула, почуявшая кровь, и явно собиралась запереть Тора где-нибудь подальше ото всех и расспрашивать насчет своих любимых мифов.  
Джейн едва удерживалась, чтобы не забросить проект Моста и не убежать ото всех куда-нибудь на Аляску. Хотя с некоторых пор лед и снег начали ее пугать.  
Это желание лишь усилилось, когда она нашла Тора в комнате Джадис и Дарси, весело обсуждающим с девушками миф про похищение Мьелнира. Фантазия смертных аса, судя по его громогласному смеху, радовала.

– Мистер Селвиг, уделите мне минуту времени, – Наташа поставила видео на паузу, а потом прокрутила назад. В темноте даже профессиональные шпионские приборы показывали картинку нечетко, а тут изображение еще и было загорожено темными очертаниями Моста, но то, что удалось разглядеть, настораживало. – Вы не могли бы заехать на склад?  
– Конечно, скоро буду.  
Эрик даже не спросил, зачем он вдруг понадобился Романовой на ночь глядя. Нужно приехать – он приедет.  
– Что-то с оборудованием?  
Локи сидел в кресле напротив, перекинув через подлокотник длинные ноги. Из-за высокого роста у него вечно были проблемы с мебелью, тем более что он любил изогнуться так, словно в теле нет костей. Кажется, в женском теле он чувствовал себя вполне комфортно, и не испытывал по этому поводу ни комплексов, ни проблем. А вот Эрик старался на него не смотреть – слишком сложно становилось напоминать себе, что перед ним вовсе не милая девочка из больницы, а опасное, непонятное существо, ведущее странную игру.  
– Не знаю, но Наташа попросила приехать на склад, я ей зачем-то понадобился.  
Локи прикусил губу, а потом широко улыбнулся и перелистнул страницу. Эту книгу он взял еще в больнице, но читал очень медленно, не торопясь, хоть она и была, если Эрик правильно помнил, детской.  
– Не стоит заставлять даму ждать, Эрик.

Наташа не помнила, чтобы когда-то боялась темноты, даже в детстве. Пока нормальные дети воображали невидимых чудовищ, страшил под кроватью и Бугимена в шкафу, она уже думала о вполне реальных преступниках, которые казались куда страшнее любого выдуманного чудовища. Потому что они были людьми, как и она. От Бугимена отлично спасало одеяло, от человека не помогали даже замки на дверях.  
Но сейчас, на пустом складе, ей было неуютно. Она подумала было включить освещение, но решила не нервировать зря коллег, которые дежурили в машине на улице. Наверняка ребята либо убивали время за поеданием пончиков, либо спали, понадеявшись на то, что склад все равно никому не нужен. Ведь никто не знал о проекте "Радужный мост". Кроме тех, кто в нем участвовал.  
Романова кликнула по одному из файлов с досье на ученых.  
– Не самое удачное мое фото.  
Она обернулась быстро, рефлексы суперсолдата как всегда сработали раньше, чем она сама поняла, кто перед ней. Джадис Смитсон удивленно хлопнула ресницами, потом смущенно улыбнулась.  
– Эрик задерживается, послал меня вперед. На случай, если нужно что-то срочное. Все остальные заняты.  
Наташа порадовалась, что не вытащила пистолет. С трудом удержалась, но не следовало показывать, что она нервничает.  
– Извините, мисс Смитсон, но мне нужен профессор Селвиг.  
– Бросьте, я же знаю, о чем вы хотите его спросить, – Джадис придвинула поближе стул и села, закинув ногу на ногу – зеркальное отражение самой Вдовы. Только вместо ноутбука на коленях у нее лежала книжка. – Обо мне, верно? Будь проблема с оборудованием, вы бы звали Джейн.  
– Что ж, раз вам нравится говорить прямо... – Наташа повернула экран к Джадис. – Чудесное спасение из комы, мисс Смитсон. Элисон Смитсон, если не ошибаюсь.  
– Я решила сменить имя, – девушка махнула книгой в воздухе. – Знаете, папа читал мне эту сказку, пока я была в коме. Я этого не помню, но нет смысла не верить врачу. И тут есть чудесная героиня, Белая ведьма. Мне понравилось ее имя, и я решила его одолжить. Взять чужое имя – все равно что украсть кусочек души.  
– У Элисон Смитсон были карие глаза, – Наташа не отрывала от Джадис, или Элисон, или как там ее еще, взгляда. Это было как переглядывание боксеров на ринге, когда до первого удара уже пытаешься определить слабое место противника. – Я могла бы поверить в линзы, если бы не умела их отличать.  
– Какая внимательная, – Джадис качнула ногой, потом чуть наклонилась вперед. – Так нравится совать нос в чужие дела?  
– Это моя работа, – Наташа уже знала, куда будет бить, чтобы скрутить эту девицу. Не стоило ее недооценивать, как-то та вывела из строя Старка. Возможно, какой-нибудь прибор...  
– Мне так жаль, – Джадис покачала головой. Экран ноутбука бросал голубоватые отсветы на ее лицо. На экране улыбалась милая девушка с округлым лицом и веселыми карими глазами, ее волосы были собраны в высокий хвост, пара прядей выбились из прически и непослушно падали на лицо. Элисон и Джадис Смитсон – совершенно разные девушки.  
– Хотя это решает одну из моих проблем.  
Резкое движение, даже Наташа со своими супер-рефлексами еле успела уследить, и Джадис швырнула в нее книгу. Романова машинально поймала, и тут же закричала от боли. Книга горела, неестественным зеленым огнем, который тут же перекинулся на руки. Этот огонь жег кожу, тысячей острых иголок впился в тело. Наташа завертелась волчком, падая со стула, пытаясь сбить пламя, но то слишком быстро охватывало тело, сжирало ее заживо голодной змеей. Наташа кричала, как никогда, она сама не знала, что ее связки могут выдержать такой крик.  
Когда пламя добралось до волос и стало обычным, она могла только хрипеть. Джадис смотрела на нее равнодушно, в ее руках все еще подрагивал зеленый огонек.  
– В древности людей и животных сжигали на кострах, чтобы направить их души к богу, – она протянула руку, и дым от обугленного тела потянулась к ее пальцам, заскользил вокруг нее змейкой. Джадис поднесла его к губам и сглотнула. – И дать ему силу. Спасибо, Наташа.  
Она носком туфли коснулась тела Романовой, и то рассыпалось пеплом. А потом запылал склад.

Когда Эрик, наконец, выбрался из пробок и добрался до места, вокруг толпились агенты и пожарные, оцепившие территорию, а от здания валил густой едкий дым. Коулсон был тут, непривычно мрачный, впервые без своей легкой полуулыбки, которая одних успокаивала, а других раздражала.  
– Склад загорелся. Судя по всему, закоротило один из приборов, – сказал он Эрику, остановив того у ограждения и не пуская дальше. Пожарные поливали здание водой, и та шипела, превращаясь в пар, когда касалась раскаленных стен.  
– Наташа... – Эрик сглотнул. – Назначила мне там встречу.  
С лица Коулсона впервые исчезло выражение спокойствия.  
– Срочно найдите мне агента Романову! – закричал он в рацию. – Срочно!  
Агента Романову так и не нашли. Только жетон с номером.  
Радужный мост стоял посреди черных закопченных стен. Металл конструкции даже не оплавился. Вокруг белым на черном полу выделялись округлые узоры, такие же, что и в Нью-Мексико.

– Мы перевезем вас в более безопасное место, – Коулсон открыл перед Джейн дверь черной машины, словно взятой из какого-то боевика.  
Только в голливудских фильмах агенты секретных организаций ездили на совершенно одинаковых черных хаммерах с тонированными стеклами, так она всегда считала. Но, стоило давно заметить, что Щ.И.Т. склонен к некоторой театральности. "Держал марку", – как говорила еще недавно Наташа. Эрик рассказал, что Романова, скорее всего, погибла при пожаре, хотя расследование еще вели, и весь день потом ходил сам не свой. А к вечеру их попросили собрать вещи и пообещали более надежное место, пока Щ.И.Т. выясняет, что же неладно пошло в Датском королевстве. Кома Старка, пожар на складе, где, скорее всего, находилась Наташа – все это выглядело слишком подозрительно. Джейн лишь на мгновение представила себе Романову, сгорающую заживо, и ее тут же затрясло, выступил холодный пот. Слава богу, что рядом были Дарси и Джадис, при них ужас чуть отступал, Джейн отвлекалась на немного нервное щебетание Льюис и певучие рассказы Смитсон, которая нараспев читала очередную курьезную легенду из Эдд.  
К Тору она вышла уже немного успокоившись. Мужчины успокаивали нервы по-своему, разоряя гостиничный бар. Вернее, Эрик успокаивался, безобразно напиваясь, а Тор составлял ему компанию, заодно оценивая Мидгардское спиртное.  
– И где это "безопасное место"? – недовольно уточнила Дарси, усаживаясь на переднее сиденье. Сзади уместились Тор и Джейн с Джадис, по обе руки.  
– В Нью-Джерси. Вам понравится, уютный домик среди леса, тихо и спокойно.  
– Я собиралась домой на Рождество...  
– Думаю, это Рождество вашим родным придется встретить без вас.  
Спорить с Коулсоном дальше Дарси не стала. Всю дорогу они напряженно молчали. А Джейн впервые заметила на лбу Фила морщины.  
Нервное напряжение и страх следовали за ними из Нью-Йорка по пятам, не желая отпускать.

Домик и правда оказался просторным и в чем-то даже уютным. Видимо, дизайном занимался человек, не равнодушный к охоте, так что со стен гостиной на них слепыми глазами-бусинами смотрели чучела животных, оленей, лисиц, и даже волка. Перед камином кто-то заботливо постелил пушистую шкуру, вроде бы медвежью, хотя Джейн не взялась бы утверждать точно. Ее такая обстановка не смущала, она успела пару раз побывать на охоте, еще когда родители были живы. А вот Дарси решительно отказалась даже на шаг ступать в помещение, увешанное "трупами несчастных животных", и заперлась на втором этаже в комнате, которую они решили разделить вместе с Джадис.  
Джейн подумала, что этому дому отчаянно не хватает гирлянд и елки. Возможно, эти символы праздника разрядили бы атмосферу, отогнали налипший, словно грязь на подошвы, ужас. Не смотря на усиленную охрану, никто не чувствовал себя в безопасности.  
К вечеру похолодало, но обещанный метеорологами снег так и не выпал. Лес вокруг домика стоял голый и черный, а на втором этаже в стекло била ветка, ритмично, словно отмеряя время. С Гудзона дул холодный порывистый ветер.  
– Нервничаешь?  
Тор появился как нельзя кстати, когда Джейн как раз устроилась поближе к камину, сев прямо на шкуру. Она думала немного почитать в самом теплом месте дома, но возможность посидеть с Тором наедине была куда привлекательней. Толпа, постоянно преследовавшая их в Нью-Йорке, куда-то исчезла, было тихо, как и обещал агент Коулсон. Словно они не в двух часах от мегаполиса, а на другом краю света, потерявшиеся в лесах. Фантазия едва не завела Джейн во времена покорения Америки, когда за каждым деревом людям мерещился индеец в боевой раскраске или дикий зверь.  
– Немного. Слишком много событий в последнее время, – она улыбнулась чуть виновато, принимая из рук Тора бокал с глинтвейном. Тот приятно грел руки, в комнате пряно запахло специями и вином.  
– Ничего, тебе нечего бояться, я же рядом, – Тор сел рядом, обнимая девушку за плечи, и коснулся губами ее виска. – Ничего плохого не случится, обещаю.  
Она ему верила. Наверное, так же когда-то верили в асов простые смертные, прятавшиеся в своих домах от бури.  
– И мы наконец-то одни.  
Тор поцеловал ее, не так, как в прошлый раз, когда они прощались у Радужного моста, а уверенно, словно уже решив, какое место она занимает в его жизни, и что он может себе позволить. В прошлый раз от него пахло пылью, кровью и грозой, теперь же корицей и вином. Шкура оказалась неожиданно удобной, хотя шерсть щекотала голую кожу, когда Джейн избавилась от рубашки.  
О глинтвейне и людях на втором этаже они просто забыли.


End file.
